Rules of Attraction part 2
by Mandy8771
Summary: Takes place after Rules Of Attraction! I started writing this before Chain Reactions so things will be different/ have no happened!. Anyway I hope to start doing at least a weekly update and maybe some weeks doing more than one update. Enjoy!
1. Carlos

_**"I'll never leave you again..." **_

That is what I told my _noiva_ year ago when i was in the hospital for being shot in the leg because i was trying to get out of being a bag boy for Wes Devlin. and has much as I don't wanna leave her i have too because I'm goin' to boot camp for 13 weeks because i promised her dad and myself that i was goin to enlist so i could give her more than my hot bod and good lookin' face. As I sit here in her secret spot on the mountain with her in my arms and i think of all the things we have been through i love her more than i did that night i told.

I feel her stirr in my arms as she wakes up and i look down at her and she looks at me and says...

_"How come I'm always the one that falls asleep after." _

I laugh as she smiles at me and i tell her. _"Chica, it's not my fault that I'm so irrestiable and you get so worked up you get tired." _I stroke her hair as i say this knowing that even though we just had one of our makeout sessions and havent made love she does usually fall asleep after either one. I thought i made her mad by my comment because she starts to get up and i get up with her and grab her wrist and turn her around and notice that she's crying. I hate this feeling that because of my stupid Fuentes ego and sarcasm i made her cry.

_"Chica, I'm sorry you know im just playin'_.

_"I'm not crying cause of what you said." _

_"Then why are you crying."_

"_B-Because i-i f-feel..." _i know she only starts to stutter when she is nervous or mad.. so i take her face into my hands and look her in the eyes...

_"Because you feel what..." _I'm scared that she is going to say that this past year has been a mistake and that she never should have fell for me...

_"I feel like you don't find me that way... _she starts off saying this but i was so distracted about what my mind thought she was gonna say on dont understand what she IS saying... when i don't respond she cries harder and then i realize that she was wanting me to reassure of whatever she was trying to say ...

_" Find you what, Kiara I'm not sure where you're goin with this. "_

_"I feel like you don't find me irrestiable and that when we have sex or make out you just do it with me because you say you love me and not because you find attractive."_My eyes go wide as i listen to this because i never knew she thought this way... I pull her chin up with my finger and kiss her passionately... when we both need air to breathe i place my forehead on hers. _"Chicha, you're right I makeout with you because I love you and I don't have sex with you like i have with other girls in the past... I make love with you..."_ I lean up to make sure she is listening and i finish saying... "_and not only do i love you but you are one sexy mamacita.." _after i said this she looks up at me and says

_"really?" _

_"yes chicha you are one helleva sexy mamacita..." _and just has i said that i felt me get hard and im sure she felt it too because she said... _"Are you wanting to get in trouble with me again, Carlos?" _

_"I always wanna get in trouble with you, chica."_as i say that i grab her waist and grind up aganist her a litte so she knows i'm tellin her the truth then she takes my hand and places it on one of _chichis _and uses her other hand to bring my face to hers and says" Good" before her lips touch mine.


	2. Kiara

As I lay here in Carlo's arms, i think about that day when I first brought Carlos here and he asked me if i have ever done anything fun... well his idea of fun and one of those was **_Have Wild Sex on a mountain? _**as i thought about what me and Carlos just did i laugh and think will I guess i can had that to my list of fun. I didn't notice that Carlos actually was asleep and my laugh must have woken him.

_"What's funny, Chica, don't you see a man trying to sleep?" _I put my chin on his chest and wonder if i should tell him the real reason i'm laughing or just tell him something else.

_"I was just thinking about the day I first brought you up here?" _is all I said i first.

_"Yea, Chica, I kept stumblin' on rocks and almost fell."_ he said laughing and smiling... I laugh harder because that isn't why I was laughing in the first place

_"I wasn't laughing at that Carlos, I was laughing because that day you asked if I ever had wild sex on a mountain and I told you, no, but I guess now my answer is different."_ He starts laughing too..._ "Yeah, i guess your answer would be different because that sure as hell as some wild sex from you mamacita." he said _

I slap his arm and put my chin on his chest and look up at him and say_." I guess so seein' as how you were the one to fall asleep this time." _

_"Yea, Chica you wore me out."_ He said looking down at me with smile. "_ I think we should come up here more often."_ he said with a wink.

_"I'll think about it."_ I told him. Then Carlos takes my elbows and pulls me on top of him _"Why don't you stop thinkin' and start kissin'"_ he says before his lips touch mine. We start kissing and sharing our germs as my little brother Brandon calls it and I know we are about to make love again because I feel Carlos getting turned on as it touches my naked stomach.

_"I love you, Chica."_ Carlos says as we try and catch our breath. _"I love you too, Carlos, more than anything." _After I said this I straddled over Carlos and we made love once more on the mountain.


	3. Babe aka Carlos

Kiara's family is throwing me a going away party at their house. I used to live there but after the shooting mi'ama and my little brother Luis moved to Colorado from Meixco and now I live with them. I'm sittin' in the my old room, still that same damn yellow color on the walls, I start thinking about what if I never came to Colorado and moved in with the Westfords. I know I probably would have never met or been with Kiara and I never wanna go back to a life without her. As I'm thinkin I hear a knock on the door and then it opens... Its my _novia_, Kiara.

_"Hey, Carlos, Can I come in?"_

_"Of course chica." _She comes in but i notice that she is a little hesitant so i get up and pull her to the bed to sit next to me. I take her hand in mine and look at her, she looks as if she is about to cry. I cup her face in my hand.

_"Kiara, whats wrong?" _She turns her head away from me making my hand drop. _"N-nothing." _I make her look at me. "_Chica, if nothin' was wrong then you wouldn't be lookin' like you're 'bout to cry, you wouldn't turn away from me and you sure as hell wouldn't be stuttering, now tell me what's wrong." _As I say this I look deep into her eyes and find my self tear up because soon her eyes, her face, her body and, her voice will just be in my heart.

_"I-I-I d-don't w-want you to leave."_ I was about to say somethin' but she looked as if she wanted to say more so i stayed slient. "_I love you more than anything Carlos, and we have spent everyday with each other since that night you were in the hospital and I can't take spending one hour or one day without you much less weeks and months without you."_

I notice a tear escape and she goes to wipe it but i grab her arm and kiss the tear and then kiss her lips. Our foreheads are touching and I look into her eyes.

_"Kiara, I love you more than anything in this world, nothing or no one will ever compare to how I feel about you and as much as I don't wanna leave and can't stand knowin' that I'm going to be away from you for so long, but I know that by going away I'm makin' myself a better man for you because you deserve more things than I can give now."_ I notice that she is crying more than before and I sigh.

_"Chica, why are you crying now."_

_"Because I'm happy, and plus I'm girl you know it's what we do."_ I think about what I'm about to say next and a smile creeps on my face.

_" Oh Trust me Chica, I definitely know your a girl." _She punches me in the arm... _"God, Carlos way to ruin a moment with your Fuentes ego. "_

_"Chica, you know you love my ego."_

_"You're right Chico, I do love your ego." _

_"Did you just call me Chico?"_ She blushes and says. "_Yeah, I just figured since you always called me Chica I thought I would call you Chico." _

_"I don't like chico how about sexy."_ I smile because I know she wont call me sexy .

"_How about this I call you babe because I will not call you sexy_."

_"Babe, works for me Chica" _As I look at her I notice her eyes move from my eyes to me lips then back to my eyes and she licks her lips why doing this. I lean in to kiss her but my brother Alex is standing at the door and clears his throat. I give him the finger and as I start to get closer to Kiara's lips Alex says, _" Bro, this is your party so you better get your ass away from your novia and out here with the rest of the guests."_ I pull away from Kiara because I know if gave her just one little kiss I wouldn't wanna stop so i get up and grab my sweet chica and head for the door. As we pass Alex I hear her say. _"You know Alex I may just have to kick your ass at the shop for interrupting us."_ Alex just looks at her and walks away. I smile. _"That's my mamacita." _ and I press my lips to hers.


	4. K

**AN: instead of being a year ago from Carlos getting shot im making in just a couple of months so its summer. =]**

Today is the day that Carlos leaves for boot camp. Two days ago we had a party for him leaving and I told him I didn't want him to go but I didn't tell him the whole reason I didn't want him to go. I know that girls will be at the boot camp and I'm afraid that he might find a girl more like Madison from high school but that could kick ass more than I can. I know Carlos loves me but I can't help to me a little self conscious because I know I'm gorgeous or sexy but Carlos always tells me I am. I know deep down that that Carlos would never cheat on me or leave me for someone else. But to put my self at ease I asked Tuck to help pick out an outfit. After I get take a shower and put on the outfit which is a pair of shorts... A little shorter than I might have picked and a white hanes T that isn't oversized and Carlos's rosary necklace I have my hair down because i know Carlos likes it down. as I go and put my boots on and get the letter I wrote for Carlos to read I see the picture from Homecoming. That night had plenty of first for me... My first high school dance... Mine and Carlos's first day... The first time we made love and the First time Carlos told me he loved me.

_"Kiara, you almost done we have to leave now."_

I hear my dad say. _"I'm comin'_" but as i say that I remember something I go look in my closet and take the box out of stuff that i have kept of stuff about mine and Carlos's relationship. I see the dried up roses he put in my locker and the note. My Rules of Attraction that describe Carlos and more stuff that I don't have time to look at but then i find it... My garter i was wearing on homecoming night. I took it out of the box and put the garter and letter in my purse and head out the door to say goodbye to Carlos.

When we reach the Airport I see Alex and Brittany getting out of Alex's car and beside them is Carlos, his mom and Luis getting out their car. I soon as my dad parks I run out and jump into Carlos's arms. "_Woah, Chica you're not trying to get me hurt so I can stay are ya."_ Even though after he says that he does cross my mind but I shake it away. _"No, it's just I couldn't stand being away from you that long."_ He kisses me and starts walking with me still in his arms.

_"Carlos, You can put me down now." _

_"First off, Chica I thought you were going to start callin' be babe and I'm not letting you go until I have to." _

_"Fine with me, Babe" _I say as I look in his eyes but then i feel someone pulling on Carlos's shirt. Both of us look down... we both laugh when we realize its Brandon.

_"Hey amigo, I wanna hug too." _


	5. Carlos says goodbye

Even though I don't wanna let Kiara go looking at Brandon's face I know i have too. Kiara must have sensed my hesitation because she said. _"You should probably let me go so you can say goodbye to everyone else."_

With more tight squeeze and kiss I put Kiara down and then grab Brandon and give him a big bear hug.

_"Amigo, I'm gonna miss playin' soccer and G.I. Joe with you." _

_"Me too, Cachurro."_ I say as I put him down and rub his head. "Yo Bro I'm next"

I hear Luis say. As I hug him I say _"You better take care of mi'ama and look after my novia over there..." _I cock my head towards Kiara_..." entiendes?" _

_"Si,bro"_ I

look over at mi'ama and see that she's cryin' _"come on Ma." _I hug her and she just says. _" I love you, mi hijo"_

_ "I love you to mi'ama." _I kiss her cheek then go over to Alex and Brittany and hug them. _"Audios Bro... I better not get any news that your pendjo ass screwed up again and broke up with Brittany." _

_"Trust me Carlos, if your brother ever did that again he would be one dead muchacho."_ Brittany said as I hugged her. Then Alex put his arm around Brittany's waist and said_." Mamacita, if we ever broke up again I would help you kill me." _

Once I leave Alex and Brittany I move over to the Professer and his Wife. "_ I just wanna say gracias to the both of you for helpin' me get straight." _

_"Your welcome son."_ they both say as i hug them. Once I have hugged everyone and say adios I grab Kiara and kiss her then I let me eyes look her up in down so i can savor all of her. I notice what she's wearing short shorts showing off her bangin' legs, one of my t-shirts that i must have left that looks better on her than me and my rosary._ "Chica, Eres Hermosa." _

"_Gracias, babe"_ I love when she speaks espanol. then I lean into kiss her but she reaches for her purse. she laughes at my face that shows her rejection and pulls me away from our families and says "_I brought something for you." _she first hands me a evelope. _"Are this naked pictures of you Chica?" _I whisper in her ear. She laughs. _"No, babe it's a letter I wrote, but you can't read it till you miss me." _

_"Chica, I already miss you"_ I take the letter and then try to kiss her again. She pulls back rejected twice in the last five minutes damn. She pulls something out of her purse. "_Here, I thought since I have your rosary you should have this."_ She shows me whats in her hand... her garter she wore for homecoming. I take it and put it on my arm. _" Gracais Chica... I'll never forget that night." _

_"Me either." _

She presses her lips to mine "Finally" I say against her lips as I pick her up and press her against me.

**_All passengers boarding the flight to Parris Island please make your way to the terminal._**

When I hear this I hugged Kiara tighter than lean back and look at her I notice she is holding back tears I suprise myself by holdin them back too.

_"Kiara?"_

_"Yeah"_ she looks into my eyes as i look into hers _" Remember that I love you more than anything, Chica." _She smiles, god I love that smile. _" Carlos,?"_

_" Yeah, Chica" _

_"Remember that I love you more than anything." _I smile and kiss her one more time before heading towards the plane.


	6. Chica aka Kiara

It's 3 weeks since Carlos left for Parris Island for Marine Boot Camp. Saying Goodbye to him was the hardest thing to do. I cried the whole night before so I wouldnt cry at the airport for Carlos to leave seeing my crying face, but as soon as I got home I cried for 3 days striaght. To keep me busy until Carlos gets back I have been working full time at the Shop with Alex and when I'm not there I go jogging with Tuck or play with Brandon. Sometimes me and Brittany hangout and go shopping or just hang out and talk about our Fuentes boys. When its just me I sit down and write letters to Carlos. He told us that his Marine recuiter said he wouldn't recieve mail until he had been there for at least a month. I miss Carlos so much. Once he gets back We both will be going to the University of Colorado with Alex and Brittany. I look at the calender next to my bed and and mark today of just 10 more weeks and then i get to be in Carlos's arms again. I get up and change in my pjs but I leave Carlos's rosary on I have wore it everyday since he gave it to me. He told me a couple of days after he gave to me once he was back home from the hospital that the Rosary meant two things to him. **_It shows that I'm yours and That you're mine. _**Before I turn off the light I glance at the picture of Carlos I took before he left... god I miss him.

_"Good morning, to you." _I can hear Brandon singing one of his many morning songs so I get up. After I eat breakfast, play an hour of G.I. Joe with Brandon. I take a shower so i can get dressed and go to work. Once I get in my bedroom with just a towel on.. I see Tuck sitting on my bed, with his Camera phone ready in hand. _"Your mom said that you were taking a shower so i figured I would get my camera ready to take a pic of you so you can send it to your Mexican Stud." _

"_Tuck you know I'm not like that..." _I see him nod his head and then I say _" and plus he doesn't have a cell phone to recieve the pictures anyway" _

He gasps and put his hand over his chest in shock._ "Kiara, are you saying that you have thought about this."_ I go over and punch his arm. "_No, I haven't thought about it I just wanted to see your reaction."_

_"You know sometimes I hate when you play with me like that." _

_"No, you don't, now get out of my room so I can change." _

_"Girl, I'm gay so seeing your type of 'Perky Privates', _won't do anything for me." I roll my eyes and say." _Gay or not, I'm sure Carlos won't be too happy about another guy seeing 'em." _

I change into my work uniform which is just a pair of shorts will grease and oil permentaly stained in them and a McConnell's Auto Body shirt with the same stains. As I head out the door I hear my dad say._ "Kiara, Alex called asking if you wouldn't mind showing the new guy around the shop today until he gets there because his car broke down and he's going to be late." _"_Did he say if he needed a ride." _

_"You know Alex would use the entire day fixing that car before he asked for a ride." _

_"Ok bye Dad love you."_

Since Alex is going to be late it looks like I'm opening the shop today. As I'm looking through today's orders I hear someone come opening the door._ "Hello? Is anyone here?" _Look up and see the guys head looking into one of the offices. He must be the new guy. I head toward the work space

_"Hey, I'm Kiara, you must be the new guy Alex was talking about." _He turns around and I notice that is gorgeous he's wearing jeans that aren't too tight or too baggy they fit him just right and he is wear a fitted black shirt that shows that he has a hot bod... wait a minute Kiara you have a totally sexy gorgeous Boyfriend that you love and he loves you back. "_Yeah, that's the guy I talked to Alex.. Alex Fuetes ... I'm Damon." _I tear my gaze away from him . "_Umm. Alex is running a little late today so I'm supposed to show you around and get you started." _

_" Ok sounds great." _

At 1:00 Alex decides to show up driving Brittany's car. As I'm working on changing the oil on a BMW I say. _"You know Alex you could've just called me to pick up instead jacking Brit's car again_."

_"Yeah, yeah... I already got shit from Brit cause the damn car wouldn't start and I don't need it from you too."_

_ "Oh.. Alex remember at Carlos's party I told you I was going to kick your ass."_

_ Yeah" _

_"Well I can either do that or I can just give you shit." _

_"I'll take the shit for $200, Alex"_

_ "You got it Amigo of course I didn't realize that you were that scared of me."_

_"Well Chica, According to my little brother, he said I should be scared of you."_

_"He's right, you should be" _I see Damon coming back from lunch. _"Oh Alex... this is the new guy Damon"_ I said as I wipe the oil of my hands and cock my head towards Damon.


	7. Carlos 3

5 weeks... I place an X on today and sigh... I have been here 5 weeks and I have hardly slept, or unpacked. As soon as I got Parris Island, I've been doin' everything from runnin' miles to learnin' marine stuff and finally we get some down time so I'm gonna unpack and then get some sleep. After I put my clothes in the drawer, even though we have to wear the stuff they give us, my roomate walks in.

_"Yo, Carlos, I don't even see why your unpackin' now seein' as how we only have a couple a weeks left."_

8 weeks excatly... 8 more weeks of this hell hole... 8 more weeks till I can hold my Chica in my arms... speaking of Kiara... I look in my bag and take out the picture I brought and the garter she gave me at the airport. I take her picture and and place it next to my bed.

_"Yo, man is that ya girl." _yeah my _noiva_. _"Yeah man." _

_"Dude, let me see her pic... is she hot." _

_"She's smokin." _I show him the picture. _"Dude, that ain't smokin..., but let me guess she's good in the sack." _

My blood boils as he says that... I take Kiara's picture out of his hand and grab his shirt and push him up against the wall... I haven't been in fight since the Devlin incident but when a guy hits on her or says something like that about my chica its on. I have him against the wall

_"uno, pendijo she is smokin... just because she doesn't show off her chichis or her ass doesn't mean she isn't"... _I push him harder against the wall. _"dos... don't EVER talk about my sex life with her... and tres talk about my chica like that ever again and i'm gonna kick your pendijo ass for real...gotta it." _I let him go. _"Sure man..." _He says as he fixes his shirt. God I miss Kiara... I change into my pjs and look at Kiara's picture and fall asleep.

"All right everybody get your ass out of bed" god I would give anything to hear one of Brandon's morning songs or hell I would rather hear Tuck and his annoying voice, but I can't. I get up get dressed and head out to work my ass off.

Finally after a day of boot camp and I mark another day off. "Yo Fuentes you got mail." one letter from Alex and brittany, one from the westfords, one from mi'ama and luis... and the one I want the most from Kiara.. I try and open it fast but not try and tear it.

**_"Carlos,_**

**_I miss you so much... I have been working at the shop with Alex full time, and when I'm not working there I go jogging with Tuck or play with Brandon. Oh, and Brandon told me you say hi and that he misses his amigo. Oh there is this new guy at the shop his name is Damon anyway Brittany and I have gone apartment hunting for next fall and she said that Alex is waiting for you to get back to go look at apartments. I have written you tons of letters pretty much saying everything that I did but Tuck said that you would want a play by play of my days so I wrote this one. Carlos I want you to know how much I love you and miss you and really want these weeks to go by fast so I can be in your arms again... I Love you Forever Babe _**

**_Your Chica,_**

**_Kiara 3_**

as I read this I couldn't help but smile. The rest of the night I read my other letters and thought about Kiara.. only 8 more weeks


	8. Wait you're gay kiara

Damon has been working at the shop for about 3 weeks and I have still can't get over how great a mechanic he is and how goregous... _"Hello Earth to Kiara." _I snapped out of my thoughts. _"oh sorry I was just thinking."_

"_ya thinkin about that boyfriend of yours."_ I should be but I was thinking about Damon. _"y-yeah o-of c-course." _

Alex walks in and I'm wondering how much he's heard because he can tell when im nervous or lying because i stutter. _"Hey, Kiara can i talk to you for un momento." _crap I'm sure he heard everything. _"So Alex what did you wanna talk about." _

_"Do you like Damon" _

_"Yeah, he's a great mechanic" _Alex shakes his head _"Kiara, I'm talkin about that... I'm talkin about do you like him like him" _truth is I don't know. _"No, Alex How could you even ask me that I love Carlos." _Alex looks in my eyes and smiles "_I'm sorry Kiara it's just I know how much Carlos loves you and I don't wanna see him get hurt cause you like this new guy... oh and by the way if you would have said yes I was goin fire his ass right now."_ He laughs and starts to get back to work. I start working on inspecting an engine for a customer and I feel someone behind me I turn around and it's Damon._ "Hey Damon do you need something." _

_"Look Kiara I know you have a boyfriend but I'm in this dance class and I need a partner and I was wondering if you would be my partner." _

_"What kind of dancing is it."_

_ "Um.. ballroom dancing"_ I think about it... I love Carlos so there is nothing wrong with dancing "_Yeah sure"_

As I get ready for my class with Damon Tuck comes in my room... "_So your dad says that you're going out with Damon"_

_"I'm not going out with Damon... It's just a dance class his old partner quit so he asked me." _

_"I know that you're not going out out with him because you're are definitley not his type."_ for some reason I take offense to this. _"What do you mean I'm not his type" "I mean that you don't have a certain 'perky private' that he likes."_

_ " Tuck, I'm not following you."_

_"He's gay"_ ok I get that Tuck likes him but calling a striaght man gay... _"No he's not." _

_"Kiara remember you're gay-dar sucks, you thought Jake was straight but it was all over me." _

_"Trust me Tuck he's not gay"_

_ "Fine but when you finally find out make sure you ya give him a good word about me because I would love to be his partner if you get what i'm saying."_

_ "Sure Tuck_"

As i get in my car I think about what Tuck said I pull into the parking lot and see Damon waiting for me He opens my car door. "_Thanks, again Kiara." _

_"Your welcome_" we head to the class and we start dancing. _"So how long have you been taking these classes." _

_"since my mom made me last year." _I laugh. _"so how come you chose me."_ He hesitates_."I wanted to ask you somethin'"_ Oh god I really hope he isnt asking me out. "_ok ask away"_

_ "I was wonderin' if you would"_ oh god please don't _"Would what" _

_"Ask Tuck if he would mind goin' out with me." _My mouth drops oh my god Tuck was right. _"Wait you're gay"_ He gives me a weird look and laughs. _"Yeah, I thought you and Alex knew. _

_"No, we didn't" _

_"So Kiara will you?" _I'm so glad that Damon is gay. _"Yeah sure."_


	9. Carlos She's gonna be mine forever

One week finally I have been in this hell whole for to long... the only thing that kept me here is my promise to the Professor that I would give Kiara a better man than who I was. Which is why I am here... Today we are able to look around the Island. After I ate lunch I saw a jewelry store of homemade one of a kind jewelry from some locals. I know what I'm gonna do. I go to the nearest pay phone and call Alex.

_"Hey, this is Alex I can't come to the phone right now so just leave a message." _

_"Alex... I know you there pick up the phone I can talk to you about somethin' important dammit."_ I hear someone pick up the phone. _"Hey, Carlos"_ it's Brittany I really hope i didn't catch them in the middle of something.

_"Hey Brit, is Alex there"_

_"yeah he's coming"_ I hear her laugh as she gives him the phone.

"Dammit Carlos this better be important or i'm gonna kick your ass." great I did.

_"Come on Alex... don't be bitter cause I interrupted you screwin' your novia."_ I know i shouldn't have said that because if he or anyone else ever did that when I was about to get it on with my _chica_ I would be pissed.

_"Carlos, Shut the fuck up and just tell me what the fuck you what already." _

_"I was goin' to tell you that I'm about to buy an engagement ring for Kiara because I'm proposing to her when I get back but I need your help with the whole askin' part."_

_"What do you mean you need my help?"_

_"Alex, I love Kiara and she's special and I wanna ask her in a special, romantic way so she'll always remember."_

_"Bro, you're whipped."_ I hear laugh

_"Fuck you alex I'm not whipped I just love her and besides I'm sure you would do the same for your noiva."_

_"You're right, I'm sorry you not whipped and it's great that you wanna marry the girl and propose when you get back, but since I'm kinda in the middle of somethin' right now why don't we uh.." _I hear can Brittany laughing and some heavy breathing._ "talk about this later."_ before I can say okay he hangs up the phone.

While I try to get the image of Alex and Brittany having sex I head towards the jewerly store to get the ring i'm gonna give to my noiva so she'll be mine forever.

I'm looking through a ton of the rings that they have and then one catches my eye. _"Excuse me miss, can I see that ring right there."_

_"Yes, you may." _the sales clerk gets the ring for me and as i look at it she says. _"It's an Asscher cut diamond half a carat."_

_"What's inside it." _

_" Oh the maker put in little pieces of Mexican Asters petals into the diamond."_ This is the perfect ring. _"How much does it cost?" _

_"2,000 dollars" _wow that's alot of money but after seeing this ring there will never be a more perfect one to give her and she deserves the best... I know what I have to do. _"Umm... can you hold on to this ring for a day or two I need to make a phone call before i buy the ring." _

_"Yes, I will hold it for you as long as you like, Can I have your name."_

_"Carlos, Carlos Fuentes." _

_"Ok Carlos the ring is now on hold for you."_

_"Gracias"._

I walk out of the store and think the old Carlos would get money like that in an illegal way but I'm not that Carlos anymore so a few days later I call the Professor.

_"Hello." _

_"Mr. Westford, It's Carlos I need to ask you something." _

_"Oh Hey Carlos, ask away." _

_"Well, see I planned on doing this in person but I'm askin' for permission to marry you daughter... not right now... but in the future like after college and when we are both ready."_

_"Well, Carlos... I appreciate you asking... my answer is yes but my daughter will have to say yes too" _we both laugh..."_Si i know sir, but see I found the perfect ring for her here in Parris Island and well it costs 2,000 dollars and since I don't have any credit cards I can't purchase it and I was wondering if you I could use yours... but I swear on my life I will pay you back." _

_"Carlos... I know you will because if you marry my daughter you can't skip out on me." _

_"so is that a yes."_

_" Yes, Carlos"_ I smile _"Gracias, I'm here at the store and if you could give the sales lady your number I can get it today." _

The Clerk is done talking with the Professor. _"Well, Mr. Fuentes, here is your ring." _

_"Gracias" _

I head back to camp to pack my things because I'm goin' home.


	10. Kiara's Plan

Today is the day when Carlos comes home but his flight doesn't come in till later this afternoon so I'm here at the shop. I hear Damon come in with Tuck the two have been inseperable since the went out over a month ago.

_"Hey guys, what's up" _

_"Nothin' much I was just tellin' Damon here that we need to get you to the mall to buy a sexy outfit for tonight when Carlos comes home." _

_"Tuck first of all we are having a party at his mom's house I don't think it would be approiate for me to wear anything sexy."_

_" Trust me Kiara, no matter where the party is Carlos won't be able to leave your side because he is just as obessed with you as you are with him."_

"_We are not obessed with each other... It's called we're in love Tuck."_ Tuck looks at Damon and says_." They are obessed." _I think about what Tuck says and I think that I could buy something that is sexy yet sublte enough for a family gathering, and I can buy something sexy to wear underneath it and i get an idea. _"you know what Tuck you're right lets go to the mall but i need to make a call first."_

I get my purse and my cell phone and call Ram. _"Hello?" _

_"Hey Ram, its Kiara... umm I was wondering if I could borrow you're parents lake house this weekend if you guys weren't using it."_

_ "Um... sure I guess do you want me to give you the keys at Carlos's party or."_

_ "No, I'm going out with Tuck and then I swing by your house and get them." _

_"Ok, see ya"_

_ "Bye"_

I get in my car find both Tuck and Damon fighting over the radio that Alex finally got to work. We got to a lot of stores at the mall and me and Tuck can't decide on a dress or outfit Tuck either shows me a dress that doesn't cover enough or I show him that covers too much. Finally we are Macy's and I have to find something because its the only store left. I look around and see nothing but Tuck does. _"Oh my god Kiara it's peeeerrrrfffeeecccttt."_ I turn to see what Tuck is talking about and it is. I grab it and go in to try it on. The dress is a dark purple sleeveless dress with a v-neck that shows off a little of my perky privates and is fitted all the way to my waist were it flows into a shirt full skirt that comes mid thigh.

_"I think you right tuck this is the perfect dress." _

_"Ok now that we have found the dress now its time to find the shoes."_

_"I think I found some"_ I turn and see Damon holding a blue 5 inch heels with a a bow and silver clasp on the back. _"I love those Damon." _"I put the heels on and these are way higher then the ones i wore for homecoming. I change back into my clothes and pay for the dress and shoes. _"So time to go home now." _I hesitate i still havent told Tuck my plan. _"Umm... actually 3 more stops." _

_"what else do you need."_

_ "well I'm borrowing Ram's parents lake house this weekend and I want to find some you know lignerie to wear underneath my dress and then i have to get the keys from Ram and set things up for tonight."_ Tuck's mouth drops_ "Oh my god why didn't you tell me... on to Victoria secret." _

While I'm looking at just some bra and panty sets Tuck tells me that he has found something. I look at it its a black lace bra that looks like it pushes up and would barely cover my nipple and a black lace see through thong. I think about it and how it would totally shock Carlos. _"I'll take those" _

After I got Ram's keys Tuck says that I will probably need to get some condoms so I went to the store to pick some up but I also got candles and some rose buds. We all head over to Ram's parents house and I find it weird to have Sex in their house so I head to the dock where me and Carlos first made Love. I place a huge blanket on the ground and place the candles around the blanket and before I open the rose buds Damon says "_You might wanna wait and put those out when you light the candles because they might blow away_."

_"yeah you're right..."_ I look at my watch and we head back to get ready at my house.


	11. She's mine Carlos

I head to baggage claim where I see my brothers Alex and Luis. _"Hola, bros." _I hug Alex and Luis and we head to Alex's car. _"So what's mi'ama cookin' tonight Luis."_

_"Your favorite fajitas." _

_"Hell, yeah."_

_"So Carlos, Have you talked to your noiva."_

_"Not since yesterday."_

_"Are you guys in a fight."_

"_No, she just said that she has a suprise for me which is why she wasn't comin' with you guys to the airport." _Luis spoke up. "_Maybe her surprise is that she is breakin' up with you or maybe she is settin' up for some major screwin' "_ I hit Luis up side his cabasa _"Luis, Don't ever talk about my noiva and mine sex life." "gees, Carlos I was just jokin'." _

We arrive to mi'ama's house and I notice that the Westfords are already here but Kiara isn't. They said she was comin' a little later. I'm out back when I notice Kiara's car pull in the driveway so I head to the front of the house and I notice only Tuck and some guy getting out the car._ "Yo Tuck where's my Chica?" _Before Tuck answers I hear

"_Right here." _

I turn around and she Kiara and look her up in down she's wear a dark purple dress that shows off her wonderful chichis with the zipper in front and notice that it hugs her every curve down to her waist where it goes out into a short skirt showin' off her sexy long legs and I notice she is wearing heels that are a lot taller than the ones she wore for homecomin'. I go toward her and Pick her up and when my lips touch hers I let out a moan. When we both need air i lean back and look at her but I don't put her down. _"Welcome home Babe." _

_"Ay Chica, you're drivin' me wild with that dress."_ She smirks and whispers in my ear _"Good... but just wait until tonight." _I smile and before I can ask her what she means by that she lets go of me and heads toward the party. I watch her leave and think Damn...she is one sexy _mamacita and _she's all mine


	12. Kiara's Plan in action

The party was great ... When I left Carlos in the front he made sure he didn't let me out of his sight the rest of the night. I danced with Carlos and we ate his mom's wonderful homemade fajitas and soon it was time to leave My parents already left and Alex and Brittany along with Luis and Mrs. Fuentes went inside to clean up. Carlos walks me to my car with his arm around my shoulders.

_"So Chica whats My surprise besides that dress."_

We have reached my car and I push Carlos to my car and kiss him. "_well..."_ I take the fabric belt that was on my dress and wrap it around his eyes. _"I'm taking you somewhere but I don't want you to know till we get there."_ I can tell Carlos is breathing heavy so I know my plan is going to work. _"Whatever you say chica." _I put Carlos in the passenger seat and Call Tuck to tell him to set everything up before I get in the car. I told Carlos no talking.

Once we arrive at the lake house I see Tuck and Damon give a thumbs up saying that they lit the candles and placed the rosebuds down on the blanket. I take Carlos to the dock and take the blindfold off. He looks at where we are and then looks at me. _"Chica, what's all this about." _

_"I'm giving you your welcome home present" _Carlos takes presses me against him. _"and what would that be Chica." _I step out of his arms and start to unzip my dress.

"_Me"._


	13. Best Present ever Carlos

I stand there wide eyed as I see Kiara unzip her dress. When she is done and takes it off I notice what she's wearing underneath or hardly wearing underneath. I step closer and take her in my arms. I touch her face and slowly move down to her chest and my fingers braze over her chichis and I hear her let out a moan. I slowly move my fingers down her stomach and wrap my arms around her waist and my hands go up her back and back down to her butt... wait a minute is she wearing a thong she has never worn a thong the whole time we have been together.. When i discovered this i kiss her and i notice she is itchin' my shirt up I break away from her just long enough to take it off and when I lean down to kiss her I notice her hands are behind her and then her bra and underwear are gone and there is nothin but her naked skin.

_"Mamacita, you take my breath away everytime i see you." _

She takes my head in her hands and touches her lips to mine. I pick her up and set her down on the blanket I kneel and look at this wonderful girl laying naked beneath me As I'm taking her beauty in I notice she is unbuttoning my pants Once we both are complelty naked I lay over Kiara kissing every inch of her body and she's doing the same to me

_"I missed you, chica."_ our breathin' is now in heavy pants. _"Uh I've missed you too, babe"_ I can feel myself on the verge of expoldin if I don't feel her around me. I pull away to get a condom when I look at Kiara I see her pout.

_"Don't worry Chica I'm not going anywhere I just needed to get one of these..."_

_"Do you want me to put it on you." _

_"No, Chica cause if you touch that right now it will be the end of me."_ she leans up on her elbows and whispers in my ear._ "Now we can have that now can we."_

I hurry up and put the condom on and lay back over her she wraps her legs around my waist makin' us closer. _"I need you so bad, Chica"_ she unwraps her legs and pushes me over so shes on top. I must look confused because she has never been on top and straddles me taking in every inch I have down there and whispers in my ear.

_" Sorry, but you were taking too damn long... I needed you in me now." _

we start kissin and thrustin' and then i lean my head back and notice that she looks so damn sexy movin' on top of me she puts her hand on my chest for support and we thrust harder and faster...

_"I uh Carlos, b-baby"_ she moans then I moan _"ay-y-y chica"_

I flip us over to where I'm on top with out separating us and i feel her legs go around me again we.

_"C-C-Carlos-ss"_ she moans as I feel her come but she keeps moving with me I know I'm about to do the same so I go faster and harder and...

"_M-m-mamac-c-it-aa" _

as I finsh i look into her eyes before I separate us from being one I feel her come again

_"ohhhh uh uh"_

when shes done I press her lips to mine and slowly separate us and lay down our breathes are just fast pants and we are both sweating Kiara puts her chin on my chest and we look at each other.

_"I love you"_ we both say at the same time. we laugh and after a moment of just our heavy breathing in the air Kiara says.

_"So did you like you present"_ I take her off me and lay over her. _"Chica, I loved this present... of course anytime I make love to you is like openin' a present on christmas mornin'."_

_ "I love you Carlos." _

_"I love you too Chica"_


	14. Kiara's

I wake up in a strange room on a really big bed completely naked... then memories of last night come to mind... ok that tells me why i'm naked but doesn't tell me how i'm in this room. I look around the room for Carlos.. who appears nowhere so I grab Carlos's shirt so I'm somewhat clothed and go searching for my boyfriend. That we it hits me an aroma so good that I race towards the kitchen. that's when i see Carlos only wearing boxers cooking us breakfast.

I go towards the stove where Carlos is and put my arms around his waist. One of his hands rub my arm while the other pays attention to the skillet. Then he turns and craddles my face in his hands and kisses me.

_"Well good mornin' chica."_

_"Good morning to you too babe."_ I kiss him one more time and let go to get a glass of milk. _"So... um Carlos how did I end up naked in the bed upstairs?" _he laughes and shakes his head. _"What?"_

_"Do you remember anythin' from last night, chica."_

_"Yeah, we were out on the dock and we made love and then we went to asleep." _

_"Correction chica, you went to asleep and I noticed you were shakin' so I woke you up askin' you if you wanted to go inside and you said yes..." _

He takes what ever he was cooking and places it on two plates and brings it to the table. "_and..." _he smiles and then contuines...

_"I carried you inside and placed you on the bed and i went and grabbed some of your clothes so you could get dress you, but then you took the out of my hands and kissed and said that you love bein' naked so you i didn't want any clothes." _I smacked his arm...

_"I did not." _I blushed

_"Yeah ya did chica..." _

He leans his head toward me...

_" I could get use to that look for ya 'cause I love you bein' naked too." _

He leans into kiss me but I get up and sit in his lap with my legs straddling him. He places his hands on my waist and we look in each others eyes. I whisper in his ear.

_"I like you being naked too."_ I hear him groan in my ear and feel his hands go under his t-shirt I'm wearing and he pulls it off me. I feel his eyes look me up and down and i feel myself blush I look down. He pulls my face up with his finger.

_"Chica, don't ever feel embarrassed with me."_

_"it's just I-I feel like when you do that you compare my body to all the other girls you've been with." _He presses my body closer to him and looks me in the eye.

_"Kiara, we been over this before I don't care about the other girl's I have been with... and I wish I met you before them so you wouldn't feel that way but the past doesn't matter to me anymore... you are what matter's to me and you and your body doesn't even compare to theirs..." he places a kiss on my lips..._

_" your lips are fuller, sweeter than any of theirs..."_ he kisses my neck.

_" you're neck drives me wild..." _he starts to kiss down my chest and then me licks both of my nipples. I moan

_"you're perky privates are beautiful and perfect in everyway." _He places kiss down my naked somach.

_"I love you're stomach and your back."_ as his kisses my stomach i feel his hands move up and down my back.

_"and I love you're ass." _he says as he grabs it... _"and you're legs are long, sexy." _I feel his touch move from my butt to up and down my legs...

_"and you know what I love most of all,chica?"_ I feel him touch me in between my legs and I a let out a soft moan.

_ "w-what."_

_ "That all of it is mine and no other guy will ever touch you like I have."_

I press my lips to his and he picks me up my legs still straddling him as he grips my butt for support we reach the bed room but neither of us can wait till we get to the bed Carlos pushes me against the wall and he takes of his boxers and kicks them away and we make love once more.


	15. The Letter Game Carlos

I wake up on the bed with Kiara in my arms... we just made love twice. I feel her stirr in my arms so i touch her cheek

_"Hey beautiful." _she leans up and kisses me and we both smile.

_"hey." _She snuggles up closer to me . "_I'm sorry we didn't get to eat the breakfast you cooked this morning." _I laugh.

_"Chica, I don't care about the damn food because what you gave me for breakfast was much more appetizing." _I say with a smirk. She smiles.

_"So when are you and Alex going to look for apartments?" _

_"I don't know I haven't really talked to Alex since I got back... I have been a little occupied." _I tell her as i rub circles on her back. she laughes

_"yeah I guess you have."_

_"but I don't mind." _I see her get up and kneel on the bed the sheet covering her._ "Lay on your stomach." _

_"Chica, You're not goin' to try any of that kinky stuff are ya." _She smacks my arm and blushes . "_No just do it." _I smile again and say _"I thought we just did... twice."_ She punches my arm harder this time so I do as she says. _"We're going to play the letter game." _I feel her delicate fingers trace letter's on my back.

**_"I" _**I say she writes another.

**_"L"_** and then another

"**_O"_** she keeps tracing till she spells **'I love you' **I turn on my side while she still is kneelin'. "_I love you too chica." _then I get an idea.

I get up and wrap the sheet around my waist.

_"wait here I need to get something."_ I go to where my jacket i was wearin' last night is and get the engagment ring out. I get back into bed and hide the box and Kiara gives me a look.

_"ok Chica lie on your stomach so I can do the letter game to you."_ she lays on her stomach and she closes her eyes. I start tracing on her naked back .

_**"w"**_ I trace anthoer one

**_"I"_** I smile and keep tracing

**_"L"_** I keep tracing till I tell her I'm done and she says. _"Will you marry me?" _she turns to face me with a look in her eye. she sits up as I bring the box out and open to reveal the ring

_"Kiara, I have loved you since I first saw you and every day that has past I love you even more..."_ I notice she is holdin' back tears. _"and I know every day for the rest of my life will only cause me to love you more and more and I'm not askin to get married now but when we're both ready... I want you to be my Wife chica, I want to know that you will be mine forever and that I'll be yours forever... Will you marry me Mamacita?"_

I take the ring out of the box and look into her crying eyes

_"Carlos, I love you more than anything... and I loved you since that first day and everyday I find that I love you more and more and I want you to be your wife.. Of course I'll marry you Carlos." _I put the ring on her left ring finger and kiss my future wife.

_"Chica, you have made me the happiest and luckiest man in the world."_ I notice that I'm cryin'. We keep kissin' and I notice Kiara leans back and whisper in my ear.

_"Carlos, will you take me again?"_ She says in her sexy voice I groan and make love with my fiance once more.


	16. When should I move in Kiara

Carlos and I spent the rest of the weekend together, but when Monday came when had to get back to reality. I'm over Brittany's apartment while Alex and Carlos went looking for apartments. Before I have a chance to knock on the door. it swings open.

_"Ok, you have to show me the ring." _At first I have no idea what she's talking about but then she takes my left hand and pulls me into her house.

_"Oh my goodness, it's so beautiful."_

"_I know... and the best part is I didn't know he wanted to marry me."_ I look at the ring that the love of my life gave me and smile...

_"Well it looks like we'll be sisters."_

_"Yeah... which is a good thing because I always wanted a sister especially one that I can talk to when a certain Fuentes brother gets out of line." we both laugh._

_"Do you want anything to drink."_

_"Yeah water would be nice... Hey Brit."_

_"yeah"_

_"I was thinking of maybe asking Carlos if he would want to get an apartment together... I mean since we're engaged now... what do you think?" She comes back with two glasses of ice water and it makes me think of that night in the den._

_"Well... to tell you the truth me and Alex have thought about that with us and we agreed not too."_

_"How come... I mean you guys love each other and are pretty much over each others apartments all the time and you guys are technically engaged... right."_

_"yeah we are and yeah we do, but see we both thought about it and agreed that because we are still so young and we happen to argue about the simplest things... it's nice to know that we can get away from the situation and go back to our own space and not have to worry about saying or doing something we will regret and could hurt our relationship."_

_"Wow, I never thought of it that way"_ Even though I wanted me and Carlos to have our own apartment I couldn't bear losing our relationship because I moved in with one another too soon.

_"and besides even though me and Alex have been together for almost 3 years our relationship is still new to us."_

_"Yeah same with me and Carlos I mean he had that one relationship with Destiny and I sort of had one with Micheal but nothing I have ever had compares to what I have with Carlos, but I don't know if this type of relationship is as new to him as it is to me_.

_"Kiara, I can tell you now from what Alex has told me... he has never seen his brother this happy in his whole life then when he is with you... Alex said he wasn't even close to being this happy with Destiny." _

_"Thanks, Brit... so umm... when should I start moving my things in."_

_"Whenever you want to... I can't wait for you to move in."_ We both smile. I should probably ask about rules regarding my sex life with Carlos.

_"Umm.. Brit can I ask you something."_

_"You can ask me anything."_

_"This is kind of awkward... but is there any rules regarding me and Carlos having sex in the apartment." _

_"Well Kiara, I'm not going to say that you guys can't have sex because then I would make me hyrocrit with me and Alex... so how about this since Alex and Carlos will have their own apartment and we will have ours ... we can each take turns on when we need alone time with them."_

_"What do you mean by take turns."_

_"Well say that you want to spend time with carlos and you go over to their apartment and you tell Alex to come over here and vice versa with me if I came to see Alex then Carlos would come over here or if Carlos came over here then I would leave or if Alex came then you would leave." _

_"Wow... you sounds like you've planned it out."_

_"Well... It's just i figured since that both of our relationships are sexually active that maybe if were to be in the same apartment... it might be a little awkward and weird knowing someone else is in the house_."

_"Yeah I guess you're right that would be awkward... I wonder how the guys are doing with apartment hunting."_

_"Probably arguing over each and every one."_

_"yeah... I really don't see how their going to live with each other."_

_"Me either."_


	17. Date Night Carlos

**I'm back lol I reread PC and ROA in one day lol anyway thanks for all the comments and reviews that I have gotten =] **

_"I can't believe you bought that crap apartment, Alex."_ I yell at Alex as we walk into his apartment.

"_It's not crap and besides its the only thing that we can afford right now that has two rooms."_ He did have a point.

"_Fine, I guess you're right, I still don't see why we couldn't get an apartment in this buliding."_

_"'Cause they are strictly for upper classmen, which means that since I agreed to live with your ass... I can't live here."_

_"Oh, come on Alex, my bro you know you couldn't possibly go another year without seein' the smokin' face of this hot mexicano every day." _I see Alex roll his eyes.

_"Carlos, shut the fuck up before you're head gets so big it won't fit in the apartment."_

_"I'm pretty sure Brittany says the same thing about you when you say shit like that... face it man it a Fuentes thing."_

_"yeah I guess you're right."_

Next thing I know I get a text from my noiva.

_**Hey babe... Me and Brit r goin out 2night... do u n Alex wanna join..~K**_

_"Yo, Alex Kiara just texted me sayin her and Brit are goin out and if we wanna join."_

_"Yeah, Brit just texted me the same thing..." _

_"So I guess we're goin."_

_"What the hell do you think man."_

_"I think I'm goin whether you go or not 'cause I'm about to let my novia go out and have guys hit on her."_

_**Yeah Chica... I'm comin' and so is Alex~C**_

_**Kay... see ya 2night... I love you~K**_

_**I love you too Chica~C**_

I head over to Brittany's apartment with Alex about an hour later to pick the girls up. Alex walks right in without knockin'.

_"Dude, aren't you supposed to be a gentleman you know knock before entering."_

_"Dude, it's called I have a key."_ Alex says as he shows me.

_"Well genuis key or not when Kiara and Brit live together you will be knockin' because what if my novia is walkin around in her underwear or naked and you just barge in the door and I will kick you're ass if you ever see her like that."_

_"Fine, if I have to knock then so do you cause Brit has been known to go around naked all the time." I did not wanna see that image._

_"Bro, spare me the details cause it's bad enough knowin you guys have sex, I don't want to picture it too."_

_"Ditto, for you bro."_

Alex and I sit on the couch waitin' for the our novia's to come out.

_"Yo, Brit are yall almost ready we are supposed to be at the resturant in diez minutos."_

_"You know I love how down to earth, my chica is becaues I know i never I have to wait on her."_

_"yeah, well trust me bro, Brit can take all the time she wants 'cause it is definetly worth the wait."_ Alex said with a smirk obvoisily implying again about his sex life.

_"Again, bro shut the hell up already."_

_"Ok we're ready"_ I hear Brittany say as she came in with a very short mid thigh tight black dress with red heels and kisses Alex as he wraps his arm around her waist.

_"Ay mamacita you look muy caliente."_ Before Brittany can respond I clear my throat.

_"Umm.. where's Kiara."_

_"Oh she's just finishing up she should be right out."_

A few minutes later Kiara comes out of Brittany's bedroom wearing a sexy short tight blue dress in which show off her shoulders, she is wearin' makeup and her hair is in big curls in a side messy ponytail and she is wearing some sliver high high(supposed to be there twice) heels like 7inchs and is wearing sliver hoops to match. I can't get over to her quick enough.

_"Eres Hermosa, chica," _I see her blush, _"Thanks, Britt said you would like it."_

_"Gracias, Brit,"_ I say without takin my eyes off Kiara and before I lean down to kiss Kiara Alex clears his throat.

_"Well, I guess we better go or we will be late."_

_"Fine, but me and Kiara get the back seat." _I see Kiara blush again.

_"I don't think so little bro, Kiara and Brittany in the back and you upfront with me."_

This should be great...


	18. Date Night Kiara

Carlos, Me, Brittany and Alex are going out on a double date. I'm still a litte self conscoius about the outfit Brit picked out for me. A medium blue colored dress that has over the shoulder sleeves and the length is like semi mid thigh but when i sit down it goes up more like to almost no thigh and these heels are sliver and sparkly and like 8 inch heels, but she was right Carlos loved it. We are on our way to the resturant in Alex's monte carlo.

We arrived at the resturant and both Alex and Carlos open the back doors of the car for me and Brit. When I get out Carlos takes my hand and pulls me to him and kisses me.

_"Chica, I have been wantin to do that since I saw you in that dress."_

"_Well Why didn't you." _I look up through my eye lashes trying to flirt a little.

_"Because my penjido ass of a brother made us hurry up and leave before I had the chance."_

I just laugh and grab Carlos's hand and head into the resturant.

Once we order I look over across the table at Carlos and Alex they look so much a like when they are together. Carlos sees me and puts his hand over mine one the table we both smile.

_"So Kiara, we do you guys have to register for classes." _Brittany asks.

_"Umm... I think it's next week."_

Alex this time.._" Do you know what you're going for."_

_"I was thinking about going for a degree in Car machanics.. so I can learn more about cars and stuff_." They waiter bring us our food.

Before I can even take a bite of nachos Carlos grabs about half of them and puts on his plate. I take my nachos back and say "_Umm.. excuse me Babe but what do you think you're doing."_

Carlos looks at me and with a mouth full of fajitas and sour cream oozing out of his mouth he said. _"come on chica I thought we were goin' to share."_

_"I was going to share with you before you took half my nachos before I even got a chance to eat them." _Carlos looks at and gives me the puppy dog eyes and smile. "

"_Ok here you can have some nachos.."_ I slid a little over to his plate. " _and wipe that crap off your face."_

_"Why don't you lick it off." _Carlos whispers in my ear. I lean closer to him as if was about to lick it off but I throw a napkin at him instead. _"You're a big boy wipe it off yourself." _I laugh at the look he gave me.

As I eating my chicken nachos I hear some really annoying laughter. I look at Carlos and Alex and their eyes go wide like they reconize it. Carlos turns toward the laugh and his expression changes I follow his gaze and find a very beauftiful Mexican girl and I get self conscious again.

_"Carlos, is that-". _I hear Alex say.

_"Yeah Alex thats-."_

Me and Brittany exchange looks because neither of us know what is going on so I decide to break the slience.

_"Ok CArlos, Alex, who is that."_

Carlos doesn't look at me as I say that and it looks has if he isn't going to answer me then I hear.

_"It's Destiny."_ and I got my answer but It wasn't from Carlos.. It was from Alex because Carlos was too busy staring at his ex girlfriend... the one he was in love with before he met me.


	19. Carloss

I forget where I am and who I'm with and just stare at the beautiful mamacita that was once in my past. wait a minute, keyword past... I'm in love with Kiara.. I look beside me to where Kiara is sitting, but all I see is a chair.

_"Where's Kiara?"_ Then I notice only Alex is at our table.

_"She ran out.. Brit went to go check on her." _Fuck she ran out because I kept staring at my ex instead of her.

_"I should go check on her."_ Alex gives me a look that says you better make things right. I really hope I can. Unfortnately the only way out is passing Destiny crap maybe she wont see me.

_"Carlos?... is that you." _Damn, she saw me.

_"D-destiny?" _I turn and look at her damn she looks better than she did 2 years ago... damnit stop sayin'.

"_How have you been." _She says as she hugs me I try not to hug back but I didn't want to be rude.

_"I've been good, you?"_

_"I've been great... What brings you to Colorado I thought you and your familia moved back to mexico."_

_"We did but then we moved up here with Alex, he goes to the University of Colorado."_ She does't need the whole story of why I left Mexico.

_"That's good, I'm going attending there as well in the fall."_ great.

"_Me too, well me and my f- girlfriend will be goin' there too."_

"_Oh that's really good, so I guess I'll see you around then." _I don't know why I'm happy about that.

_"Ya sure." _She pulls me into another hug and kisses my cheek. I look over her shoulder and I see Kiara lookin at us with wide bloodshot eyes as if she was cryin' and then she runs out the door again. Fuck.. I run after her

_"Kiara." _she runs faster how she does it in those heels I don't know

_"Kiara damnit... will you slow down." _next thing I know Kiara falls down from tripping over her heels and her head is in her hands cryin'.

_"Kiara.." _I whisper as I kneel down beside her as I place my hand on her back.

"_Don't touch me." _I pull away.

_"Kiara.. let me explain." _She turns towards me and I see the hurt in her eyes.

_"E-Explain w-what Carlos... the w-way you l-looked at her... or the f-fact that you didn't even know that I-I was gone and then you went and talked to her... AND you hugged and kissed her."_

_"Chica," _I move closer to her.

_"D-Don't C-call me that." _The only other time she told me not to call her chica was after the den incident when she was mad at me for pushing her away.

_"Kiara look seein' Destiny just surprised me and I went to go check on you when I noticed you were gone but then she saw me and we starting talkin' and yes I hugged her but she kissed me on the cheek... that doesn't really count for anythin'."_

_"Carlos... I saw the way you looked at her it wasn't just a look of surprise... It was the way you used to look at me." _what was she trying to say. _"You still love her just say it."_ I couldn't believe what she was saying... how could she believe that but was she right was I lookin' at Destiny like that Do I still love her. I mean I love Kiara but things kinda ended bad with Destiny.

_"I-I can't b-believe it... you do love her." _the truth is I don't know... but I do know I don't wanna lose Kiara... but I can't get my mouth to speak those words.

_"Kiara,"_

_"I take that as a yes, Carlos." _I notice that she is starting to get up and she hands me something... her ring.

_"Kiara, what are you doin'."_

_"Y-you O-obviosly don't know what you want... so I'm making it easy for you... Goodbye Carlos" _wait what I look at the ting

_"Kiara, no wait."_ but it's too late I see her get in a cab with Brittany while Alex comes walkin' toward me.

_"Bro, you got a lot of explain' to do."_


	20. He's going to see YOU KIARA

I can't believe I just broke up with Carlos... I can't believe that he looked at another girl the way he looked at me... I can't believe he hasn't even called... he must not really care... he's probably out with Destiny get reacquainted now that I'm out of the picture. I hear a knock on the door.

_"Kiara?"_ it's Brittany she's letting me sleep at her apartment and to help me forget about a certain Fuentes Brother.

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you want anything._" yeah Carlos and for that bitch Destiny to have never came here.

_"No." _I can hear Brittany coming over to the bed where I'm laying.

"_Kiara, do you want to talk about it." _No, but I know I need to tell someone

"_No, but I need to." _she doesn't say anything letting me start. "_ I broke up with Carlos because he's still in love with Destiny."_

_"Kiara, you don't know that"_ She's right I don't know that but the one person who could reassure me that he didn't was Carlos and he didn't say anything.

_"Yes, I do the way he looked at her said everything... and when I asked him he didn't say anything."_

_"What... he just stayed slient." _I nodded knowing that she understood what I was saying... the fact that Carlos didn't say anything was him saying that he either did love Destiny and didn't want to tell me or he didn't know if he still loved her.

_"I'm so sorry... Kiara... but you and Carlos are meant to be... just like me and Alex everything will work out."_

"_I'm not sure Brit..." _I heard a ringing sound I then I realized it was Brittany's Cell phone.

_"It's Alex... do you mind if I take it."_

_"No... go ahead." _Brittany left the room and I just layed on the bed I can hear part of their conversation.

"_**She's been crying ever since we got back... Carlos really hurt her Alex."**_

_**"What are we going to do they were so happy until she came here." **_

**_"Ok Tonight at 7:00."_**

**_"Love you too"_**

Brittany came back into the room...

_"Ok we are going out tonight so get ready"_

_"I'm not going to see Carlos."_

_"You're right you're not be he will see you."_

_"Huh..."_

_"Just get ready._" All I know is that this sounds like a way to get Carlos back but truth is if he doesn't love me and only me I don't want him back.


	21. I messed up Carlos

I can't believe that happened... Kiara, my chica, my novia, mi amor, broke up with me all because I wasn't sure if I still had feelings for my ex... yes I did stare and yes I questioned my feelings for her but I was only 16 when I dated Destiny... that was just infatuation... I love Kiara... I have to get her back and prove to her that I don't love Destiny... but eariler when Kiara asked me I didn't say anything... I didn't know how I felt but now looking at my picture of Kiara I know deep in my heart that she is the one I love... I heard someone come into my room I figured it was either Alex or Luis but it was mi ama

_"I messed up big, Mi ama."_ she came and sat down next to me on my bed.

She placed a hand on my shoulder. "_ Mi hijo I know it seems like that now, but-"_

_"Mi ama you have no idea what how she acted, the hurt in her eyes... I've lost her."_

_"No, don't go sayin' that... if you love her as much as you say you do go talk to her... fight for her.."_

_"I don't ma... she probably won't talk to me..."_

_"lucha hijo"_

and with that she left me alone in my room... I pick up my cell phone I press number 1 Kiara's speed dial ... but I can't call her I need to do this face to face. before I get up to head to Brittany's my phone rings... I hope its Kiara but It's Alex

_"What do you want. bro?"_

_"I want you to meet me Brittany and Kiara at Club _  
_caliente tonight at 7:00?"_

_"Why?... I want to talk to Kiara but not at some club."_

_"too bad you're going I'll pick you up."_

I really was looking forward to seeing Kiara and hoping that she will let me explain...


	22. The Plan is in Action Kiara

Brittany handed me a dress that she said would look great on me... as Im getting dressed I think of the plan make Carlos jealous and he will come back... but I don't know if I like the whole idea... I love Carlos and I really wish I didn't break up with him but I can't keep going on if I think he may still love Destiny... I just want to talk to Carlos but Brittany thinks this idea is better. I look at myself in the mirror and the red skin tight strapless dress that comes about mid thigh actually does look great on me I put on the black stiletto heels Brit gave me and take my hair down that Brit curled earlier and finsh my makeup I grab my black clutch and look at my cell phone... still no calls or texts from Carlos... maybe he hasn't called because it wants to talk face to face... but he would call and ask to meet up right... maybe he didn't maybe he is with Destiny. I'm in the living room waiting for Brit when I hear Alejandro by Lady gaga playing...

_**"Oh hey Alex."**_

_**"yeah we are about to leave"**_

_**"see ya there bye love you."**_

Brit comes into the living room I raise my eyebrow at her... "_Is that really your ringtone for Alex."_

_"Yes it is... I like that song and It just happens to have my Boyfriend's name in it."_

_"right.."_

We get in Brit's beemer and head to the club.

_"Ok so you know the plan find a hot guy dance with him then Carlos will be so jealous he will have to talk to you."_

_"I don't Brit.. I'm all for getting Carlos back but I don't know if I can do this.. I mean I have never been much of a flirt and besides this dress is a little too short." _I say pulling it down as much as I can while walking toward the club.

_"Trust me Kiara.. Fuentes men are jealous and it makes you more irrestiable when they think they may lose you."_

_"You've sound like you have done this before." _Brit stops and sighs.

_"One time I saw Alex talking to a girl outside the cafe at the University... she was really pretty and... Mexican... I always feel self conscious because I feel like his family and friends would like it better if was with a Mexican girl... but anyways The girl was pretty hung up on Alex and she was doing some major flirting... stroking his arm, laughing, looking up under her eye lashes kinda thing and Alex was just standing there not doing anything.. but then he saw me and I turned away he went running after me and I told him I never wanted to see him again if he was just going to cheat on me... Later I regretted everything and even if Alex wasn't cheating I wanted him to get the feeling of how it felt to see a situation like that but with me."_

_"So you made Alex jealous by pretending to look as if you were with another guy..."_

_"Yes, and it worked."_

_"So basically you're saying that if Carlos really does love me and not Destiny then by seeing me with another guy he will know how i felt when he looked at Destiny."_

_"Yes and Kiara I KNOW Carlos... loves you."_

By now we were already in the club and Brit was helping me find a guy... There I saw this guy that I knew he was from Damon's dance class I remember him because he looked just like Enrique Iglesias..

"Hey, you're Kiara right."

"Yeah, you're... um.. Mitch from Damon's dance class right."

_"Yup." _He smiled

_"Hey, can I ask you a question."_

_"Sure.."_

_"Umm... I need to make my B- well my ex boyfriend jealous and I was wondering if you would dance with me."_

_"Sure... but just until my boyfriend gets here because even though you're a girl he does tend to get jealous."_

great he's gay so when we dance I won't feel awkward. Suddleny a remix of I like it by Enrique comes on

Me and Mitch start dancing and the way he is dancing with me you would not think he was gay.

I see Brit coming towards me.

_"Alex and Carlos are here." _she nods her head up in the balcony. and then leaves to go meet Alex

Still griding up against Mitch while he has his hands on my butt and face in my neck I see Carlos with a glare in his eyes... this plan is defintley working because I can see that his hands are gripping the the railing.

_"I think its working." _I whisper to Mitch he looks at me and smiles then

_"This should drive him wild." _he leans down and kisses me. The kiss starts to get deeper but still awkward one seeing as how I don't like him like that and two he's gay but I'm pretty sure Damon said that he was in actor so maybe that's why.

I look up still kissing Mitch to see Carlos's reaction but he isn't there then i notice the kiss is losing pressure and Mitch is no longer holding on to me and is being pulled off of me by Carlos


	23. I'm Pissed Carlos

Me and Alex just got the club and we're looking for Brit and Kiara... I see Brit and Alex dancing and then I see Kiara grindin up on some guy with his hands are her ass... no one but me can touch her like that My hands are gripping the rail so I don't go rearrange that guys face for touchin' my noiva like that... but how can she let him touch her like that I mean we just broke up last night and yet she's on the verge of hookin' up with this guy... during my thinkin I look back at Kiara and that guy and they are kissing... no they are makin out... that's it I'm not going to stand there and let some pendjio creep up on my chica... I approach that douche and I grab the back of his shirt and pull him of Kiara.. I punch him in the face and I hear a scream

_"Carlos... stop"_ I ignore Kiara and contunie punchin the guy. He drops to the floor. I lean down so my face is over his. "STAY.. AWAY.. FROM.. MY.. GIRL...GOTTA PENDIJIO!." He nods and runs away I turn around and something slaps my face. It's was Kiara.

_"What the hell was that for?"_

_"For you being a jerk."_

_"Are you talkin' about me kickin' that guy's ass he deserved he had his hands all over you and he needs to know to keep em off my girl." _

_"First of all Carlos... We broke up remember I'm not your girl... and second of all don't you have better things to worry about like getting back with Destiny."_

_"Kiara..."_ I had so much to tell her but not here not like this not at this club..."_ can we go outside and talk."_

_"Fine.. but let me see if Mitch is alright."_

_"W-"_ but she gives me a look that says I should shut up and just let her go_." Fine... I'll meet you outside." _I really hope Kiara will listen to me and I can make things right.


	24. Let's Talk Kiara

_"Fine... I'll be outside."_ I nod and walk away from Carlos... I see Mitch holding an ice pack to his eye I walk up to him

_"Oh my god... I'm so sorry I didn't expect him to hit you."_

_"It's okay... I doesn't hurt to bad and beside the fact that he kicked my ass shows how much he loves you."_ Yeah I guess it does or? _"Kiara, if you don't mind me askin' earlier you said he was your ex and you wanted to make him jealous why?"_

_"Well... see it's a long story but last night during our date he saw his ex that he was in love with a couple of years ago and when I asked him if he still loved her he didn't answer so I broke up with him... and then my friend told me I should make him jealous to show how him how I felt when he stared at his ex."_

_"oh I see...I don't see him anywhere.. where did he go."_

_"He wanted to go outside and talk but I told him I was going to see if you were okay first."_ He nods

_"I'm okay.. you should go talk to him."_ Before I can say anything Mitch turns and walks away. I go outside and find Carlos leaning up against Alex's car with his head down. Sensing that I'm there I guess he says. _"Hey"_ without looking up.

_"Hey."_ I walk closer to him He finally looks up and looks me in the eye. "_I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Kiara." _he had a lot to be sorry about so I asked. _"What are you sorry for Carlos?"_

_"For everythin'... for last night... for not callin'... for punchin' that pendjio... I'm so sorry... will you forgive me."_

_"I-I I don't know Carlos... alot has happened in a short time."_

_"What are you sayin' that you like that guy back there."_

_"No..it's just."_

_"Just what... tell me what I can do to make things better."_

_"You shouldn't have to ask that question."_ if he wanted to make things better than he should know.

_"Kiara..."_ he looks down again

_"Look Carlos... you really hurt me last night... seeing the way you looked at her hurt so bad... and then you didn't even call... Alex and Brittany were doing all the talking about us."_

_"Kiara I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you and I didn't call because I thought we should talk face to face."_

_"Well... we're here face to face talking so what do YOU want to say."_ he pushes off of Alex's car and is standing right in front of me looking me straight in the eyes.

_"Last night... when you asked if I still loved Destiny and I didn't answer..."_ no this is when he tells me he should have said yes he was still in love with her. _"I should have said NO... truth is I don't think I ever loved her... because what I feel for you is much stronger than what I have ever felt with her or anybody else... when you took off my ring and walked away... I felt alone... I felt like I was missin' my heart... when you walked away... MY LIFE walked away... I should have died right there because my heart... my life line... everythin' left with you."_ I can feel tears creeping out of my eyes and Carlos is tearing up as well.

_"Carlos... I don't know what to say."_

_"Say that you'll take me back... that you will be my wife one day... please Chica... I need you... I love you so much it hurts... and I never wanted Destiny she is my past you are my present and my future... please Chica..."_

I look at Carlos... I have never heard him talk like this and seeing the emotion filling up in his eyes and falling over I know that he is telling the truth I close the remaning space between us and I kiss Carlos with everything I have.


	25. Carlosss

_"Say that you'll take me back... that you will be my wife one day... please Chica... I need you... I love you so much it hurts... and I never wanted Destiny she is my past you are my present and my future... please Chica..." _

I look into Kiara's eyes lookin' for an answer and I notice my eyes are fillin' up with tears... then the next thing I know Kiara is closin' the space between us and kissin' me... I wrap my arms around her waist and pick her up and press her against my body... I fell her tougue slide against my bottom lip demanding enterance so we can share our germs... suddenly I feel Kiara pull away needing air... I hope.

We look into each other's eyes she pressed against each other.

_"So.. um Kiara... are we back together."_

_"yes but there are a couple of conditions."_

_"andd..."_

_"First... you have to call me Chica... and no talking about Destiny or any other girl... and no punching random people in clubs."_

_"Ok... I don't ever plan on talkin' about that one girl or any other girl and for the last condition I have a condition of my own."_

She looks up at me through her eye lashes... "_and what would that be."_

_"That you don't ever dance with any other guy... let him touch you in places only I'M allowed to touch and don't EVER kiss another guy again and then you won't have to worry about me punchin' anybody." _She laughes...

_"Ok... and Carlos."_

_"yeah Chica."_

_"That guy Mitch he's gay... I was using him to make you jealous but I didn't think you would punch him."_

_"Well gay or not no guy will ever have their hands on you with out get punched."_

_"Ok whatever Carlos... lets go dance."_

We walk into the club and that Carry out song is on I see Alex and Brit dancin' and we walk towards them... I'm behind Kiara with my hands around her waist not lettin' go of her from the rest of the night.

_"So... Bro I take it that yall made up."_

_"Yeah.." _I say as I kissed Kiara's neck. Kiara turns around and puts her arms around my neck and I place my arms around her waist and I pull her close and we start dancin' with the beat of the music.

Kiara looks me in the eyes as our hips sway together... I lean down and kiss her _"I love you, Chica."_

_"I love you too Carlos."_ and we dance for the rest of the night...


	26. Make up time Kiara

Carlos and Me and Alex and Brit head toward the parking lot after hours of dancing... we get to Brit's beemer and Alex's carlo that are conviently parked right next to each other.

Alex went to talk to Carlos while Brit came over to talk to me.

_"Alex is giving Carlos his car so you guys can go back over to my apartment and we are going to take my car back to Alex's."_

_"Oh Brit.. you don't have to do that I can just go home." _suddenly I feel arms around my waist.

_"Oh no Chica... I'm not lettin' you get away that easily."_

_"Carlos, I don't want to put Brit out of her apartment."_

_"Kiara... remember our little talk the other day about certain rules in the apartment... it's completley fine besides here in a few weeks it will be our apartment."_

_"See chica... Brit is fine with it besides I'm pretty sure they just want me out of the apartment so they can do what I plan on doin' with you if you let me."_

I turn around."_ And what would that be."_

_"Oh you'll just have to wait and see, chica." _he says with a smirk. By now Brit already got in her car where Alex was already in the driver's seat we waved them goodbye and Carlos led me to Alex's car and opened the door for me. We reached Brit's apartment and before I could even open the door after unlocking it Carlos already had us inside... him kissing me and shutting the door with his foot. I pull away and laugh at his face as I walk to the kitchen. He follows me and insists on wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

_"Carlos... what are you doing I'm trying to fix something to eat..."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I'm hungry duh.."_

_"Well I'm hungry too but it's not food I'm wantin'"_ I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck and grind my hips against Carlos's and he lets out moan.

_"Well you're just going to have to wait because I do want food." _I push Carlos away so I can finish fixing my sandwich.

_"I guess... I might as well eat food since I have to wait for my non food." _He sighs. I just laugh. I have finished eating my sandwich and go over to Carlos.

_"I'm going to the bathroom and I will be right back."_

_"Then can show you what I want to do with you." _He says his face looking hopeful.

_"Maybe." _I laugh as he looks annoyed. I love when I have that power over him.

I go into my room of the apartment... I haven't officially moved in yet, but I have occasionally moved some of my stuff in and I go find one of the nighties that I bought when me and Brit went shopping. It's a deep purple that's see through and has matching underwear to wear underneath... but no bra and it comes a little less mid thigh. I put in on along with the underwear that are also somewhat see through and still feel a little naked seeing as how my perky privates are clearly visible even through the purple fabric... but I know Carlos will love it and he will make me feel beautiful in it like he always does with anything I wear.

_"Chica... you okay in there." _I hear Carlos yell from the other room. I put all my self conscious thoughts aside and walk into the kitchen where Carlos is.

_"Yeah Carlos I'm perfect... now what is this that you were going to show me." _I try and say in a sexy voice. Carlos looks up and his mouth just falls open and I can see the lust and love in his eyes.


	27. Make up time Carlos

_**AN: my friend helped with this chapter and the next chapter and told me I should say they;re**__** M due to the sexual content **_

_"Chica... you okay in there." _What is takin' her so long she's been in there for like 10 minutes and Im done with my sandwich and my drink and she is takin' for ever... hopefully her maybe was just to get a reaction and wasn't serious.

_"Yeah Carlos I'm perfect... now what is this that you were going to show me." _I hear her say as I am puttin' the dishes in the sink I smile and turn around but then my smile turns into somethin' else... shock... Shock because of what she is wearin'... I never thought she... my noiva... my chica... my Kiara would ever wear somethin' like that... shock because I instantly became hard... shock because I think of all the things I wanna do with this beautiful sexy... caltiente mamacita standin' right in front of me.

_"Well, Carlos." _I shake me head of the thoughts and walk closer to her to get a better look of her.

_"w-wel-l w-what-t." _I gulp because my jeans have pretty much cut off any circulation from my waist down due to how hard my certain perky private has become.

_"What do you think of my pj's." _She turns arounds givin' me the full affect. What do I think? I think she looks amazin' I mean for one her chichis are only covered by a flismy piece of fabric but you can see everything ... her white flesh and her pink peaks and her stomach and her legs just thinkin of this just wants to me to take it off her and remove my pants and take her right then and there in the kitchen.

_"I-I l-love them chica." _I see her blush. I take her face in my hands and kiss her. She melts in my embrace and her arms wrap around my neck and mine grab her ass and lift her up to where she is leaning down to kiss me... her legs wrap around my waist and I walk us to the bed.

When I feel the back of my legs hit the bed Kiara pulls away from the kiss and jumps out of my embrace and pushes me onto the bed. She climbs on top of me her hair fallin' down on both sides of my head and we just look at each other. I reach up to push some of her hair out of her face .

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too Carlos."_ She starts unbuttoing my shirt and I lean up once she's done and take it off while she goes to undo my belt and unbutton my pants She slides them off along with my boxers. I can already feel my breath becoming uneasy at her touch. I see Kiara climb back on top of me her leg rubbed up against my perky private. I moan and close my eyes. I can feel her lips touching my skin on my lower stomach and she keeps kissin up my chest and licks both of my nipples like she did the first night we made love. She licks my neck and her lips touch mine again.

Wait a minute?.. here I am completey naked my eagerness out for the world to see and she still has that damn nighty on.

_"Chica... this isn't completely fair I'm naked and you aren't." _She smirks.

_"Haven't you heard life isn't fair." _she whispers seductivly in my ear.

_"Welll chica when it comes to you bein' naked I'm sure as hell goin' to make sure its fair." _She just smiles and straddles me and puts her arms up in the air. I take that as a sign and slowly take off her top and then she stands up so I can take her underwear off.

_"Satifisfied."_ She looks down at me still standing over me.

_"Hell yeah. Chica." _I smirk.

She lays back down and her lips touch mine and I graze my tougue on her bottom lip and she opens her month and are tougues meet. I take her head in my hands and and try and change our position to wear I am above her but she stops me.

_"I don't think so Carlos... I'm not givin' in that fast."_

_"Chica... what are you talkin' about." _She blushes. _"I was going to try something new."_

I gulp_."W-what-t."_

_"Lay back and you'll see."_ I do what she says and wait for whatever she is going to do. She moves to her side and starts rubbing my chest and suddenly her hand starts moving lower and lower and I gasp. She is givin' me a hand job.

My hips buck into her hands. _"Kiara." _She removes her hand and blushes. "_ S-s-orry.. I-I thought y-you would like it." _I grab her hand and place it back to where it was.

_"I do like it... don't stop." _She contuines and I close my eyes it feels so damn good but then I feel something warm and wet on Mr. Perky and I look down and Kiara has her mouth around me and using her hand to pump what she can't fit into her mouth. I moan. I can't believe she is doing this... I have never had this done by a girl they just always insisted on having sex... which never bothered me but the feeling from this is different... but then again it could because the love of my life is doing this.

_"C-Chica... I think I'm goin' to come." _She sucks a few more seconds then just her hand is do the pumpin'.

_"KIARA.!.!.!." _i moan as I come into her hand. Once my breathin' is somewhat back to normal Kiara comes back and lays beside me her head hovering over mine.

_"So umm.. I take you liked that."_I kiss her

_"Hell yeah I did... now lay down so I can return the favor."_ I grab her and flip her on her back and she just smiles and laughs.


	28. Make up time Kiara 2

AN: RATED M for LEMONS

I just gave Carlos a hand and Blow job never thought I would do that but Love makes you do things you wouldn't normally do.

I feel Carlos's mouth as he takes my right nipple and starts sucking as he massages my left. I moan. I feel him smile Once he goes over to my left he just looks at me

_"Carlos... Why are you looking at me like that." _He smirks. _"Oh.. you'll see."_

I feel him put two fingers in me and I arch up as he moves them in a "come hiter" motion. then I feel him take my little nub into his mouth and suck on it...

_"More... Carlos... More." _

His tougue and fingers trade places... Then one hand moves up to my breasts. Carlos is all over me... his tougue is in me... is finger on my swollen nub and his hand cupping and massaging my breasts...

_''Carloss... I think I'mm ugh...unn."_

His trades his fingers and tougue and I buck into his hand and...

_"CARLOS"_ I moan as i come He hovers over me as my breathing slows from my orgasm.

_"Well Chica... how was payback."_

_"Amazing... but."_

He looks worried. "_But what."_

"_I need you in me." _He smiles. _" I was about to say the same thing." _I reach into the drawer and grab a condom and put in on Carlos. We start sharing out germs when I feel him in me . We move as one person... we start out slow.. both of us whimpering at how good it feels...

_"Faster...Carlos.. Faster..." _He starts thrusting faster... I moan as he takes one of my nipples in his mouth again and he puts a finger on my swollen nub again.

_"Harder... Carlos... Hard-err._" I moan suddenly he wraps his arms around my back making us closer as I wrap my legs around his waist... I meet him thrust for thrust... When we both feel on the egde of coming we slow down so we can savor the moment.

_"Chica... I... can't... wait...any... longer..."_

_"Me... either..." _We thrust harder and faster and finally I feel my walls contract Carlos

_"KIARA."CARLOS"_ we moan each others names at the same time as we have blended orgasms. We are still one as we stare at each other as our breathing becomes normal again.

_"I love you... Carlos."_

_"I love you too.. Chica."_ Carlos pulls out I take the condom off and throw it in the waste basket and we cuddle up.

_"Goodnight, Babe"_

I hear Carlos laugh.

_"Goodnight, Mamacita."_


	29. The Morning After Carlos

**AN: Sorry its been a while since I have updated and Thanks for all the reviews =]**

I wake up with Kiara laying on my chest and my arms are around her... I think about last night and wonderful it was I mean for one we had the most amazing make up sex but My novia.. forgave me and took me back. I feel her stir in my arms and I smile... as much as I like where I am I have to piss... so I try and get up without waking her... which is a success... after I take care of that I put on my boxers and go to the kitchen to start breakfast. I look in the fridge and the pantry and It looks like I can make breakfast burritos... I get the tortillas, the eggs, the sausage, and the potatos out and I start makin them. Once I get everythin' started I go over to my jacket and pull out the ring. I get it out and hope with all my heart that Kiara still wants to marry me. I hear the shower start to run so I put the ring on the counter and continue making breakfast. I hear the shower turn off and then Kiara comes out in short pj shorts and one of my wife beater tank tops and her hair is down. I go to her and kiss her.

_"Good morning... beautiful"_ She smiles.

_"Good morning... I see you're making breakfast again."_

_"Si.. chica.. care to repeat the last time I made breakfast." _I say with a smirk.

_"Nah... I'm hungry... maybe later."_

_"Fine."_ She laughs at the expression I give her.

_"So need any help."_

_"You can get the plates and stuff out."_ She walks pass me and I smack her butt. She turns around. "Hey" I give her the I didn't do it look. She punches my arm and I just smirk. She sets the table and I get the burritos and set them on the table she pours her milk and me orange juice and we sit down. We eat in slience for a little until

_"You know Chica... I really loved wakin' up with you this morning... and I wanna wake up with you every day for the rest of my life... I wanna eat breakfast and dinner and I have little ninos and ninas runnin' around... so I was wonderin if you still wanted to marry me."_ I get up and show her the ring in the palm of my hand. I look in to her eyes.

_"Carlos..." _crap she doesn't she is probably still bitter about the whole you know who thing. I close my hand around the ring and start to get up but then she grabs my arm. "_Carlos... I want to marry you and I want to do all those things with you and I love that you want me to be the one you experience those with... "_

_"so is that a yes." _She stands up and I look in to her eyes. _"Carlos... there is never going to be another guy or person that I want in my life more than you and it hurt when I took your ring off because I thought you would be out of my life forever... I want to be you wife ... yes I will, still, and always want to marry you."_ I slide the ring back onto her left ring finger and I touch my lips to hers.

_"I'll never take this off again... I promise Carlos"_

_"And I will never give you a reason to take it off... I promise you that."_ I'm the happiest guy ever. _"I love you with all my heart Kiara."_

_"I love you with all my heart too Carlos."_

I'm so glad everything is right between us.


	30. One Year Later Kiara

**AN: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I had major writer's block AND I was really busy with school and things like that. I'm going to need your help. I NEED IDEAS! I sort of came up with an idea that you will find out in this chapter, but I'm going to need others so I can continue this story until I feel like it is ready to end. Also I want to thank each and everyone of you who have read and reviewed this story. Those who put it on alerts and everything. It means a lot. I never thought that this story would be this liked. Thanks again and here is my new update!**

The last year has been amazing. School has been great, Carlos and I's relationship is better than ever and in a couple of days Alex and Brit are getting married. The last week I have been feeling sick, waking up and darting straight to the toiliet, throwing up through out the day etc. Brit keeps telling me that I'm pregant, but I'm sure that's not it because me and Carlos are ALWAYS covered. I'm on Birth Control and he wears a condom. I'm sure its just the flu. However after two weeks of this, Brittany bought my a test, which brings me here. In two more minutes, my life could change with one word. Carlos and I haven't really talked about what would happen if we were to get pregnant just because we are always safe. BEEP! Oh Crap! This is it...this is where I find out if I'm pregant. I walk over to the counter and look at the sticks. They all say only one word...'POSITVIE'. I break down in tears because this wasn't supposed to happen. I'm still in college and I'm not even married. Oh shit! how am I going to tell Carlos. Will he leave me because he doesn't want a kid. Will he tell me to abort so we can stay together? I cry even harder when there's a knock on the door.

"K. It's me Brit." Brittany says on the other side of the door.

"You can come in." I say. She comes in and sees me on the floor and then takes me in her arms.

"I take it..its positive." She asks. I just nod.

"What am I going to do?" I sob out.

"Well I know that you know that you would never abort or give the baby up for adoption so I'm guessing keeping it." She says.

"B-but what about Carlos how am I supposed to tell him?" I say through tears."W-What if he breaks up with me?"

She sighs."Did I ever tell you about mine and Alex's pregancy scare?" I shake my head."Well I took a test and it was positive, I told Alex and at first he was shocked and then scared but never once was in angry or thinking about leaving me. He promised that he would be there because he loved me and we both created the baby. However, when I went to the doctor they say that I had a false postive test because I wasn't pregnant. Even though we were both relieved..it was still sort of heartbreaking because we loved the sound of being having a baby. Then we realized that our day would come when we were both ready so we moved on from it and made sure we were careful from then on." She says.

"What if..what if this is a false postive?" I ask.

"It's possible but I highly doubt you would have three false postives." She says.

Right as she says this I hear the front door open. Shit! I forgot that Alex and Carlos were coming over for dinner. I look over at Brit."I can't tell him now..I'll ruin dinner." I say.

"Then tell him after, but make sure you hide those." She says pointing to the tests. I grab them and hide them in the counter. I try to compose myself and make it look as if I wasn't just crying and walk out the door to meet my boyfriend.


	31. One year Later Carlos

_"Yo Alex you almost ready?"_ I yell sitting on the couch waitin' for my bro to finish what ever the hell it is he's doin'. We're supposed to be headin' over to our girl's apartment for dinner, but at the rate he's goin' yeah doesn't seem too likely. About 10 minutes later Alex finally comes out and we head to their house. As Alex is drivin' I can't help but think of my beautiful chica and how amazing this past year has been. I mean we've had our fights and sometimes we almost broke up but then we would end up in bed and have the most amazin' make up sex and we'd be all happy again. Alex finally pulls up and we head inside and the girls are nowhere to be found.

_"Brit?"_ Alex says.

"_Chica!_"I yell.

_"coming!"_ I hear Brittany yell before she walks in the room and immediately runs over to Alex and they stat suckin' face. I roll my eyes and walk into Kiara's room and lay on her bed. When I do I see her walkin' out of the bathroom in a sexy little outfit. Okay its just some jean shorts and t-shirt but she's fuckin hot.

_"Hey Chica."_ I smirk at her and look her up and down. I see her blush and she walks over to me. I smile and pull her in my lap and kiss her. I notice her eyes are kinda red.

_"You okay Kiara?_" I ask worried

_"Uh y-yeah just allergies."_ She says. I notice the stutter in her voice, which she does when she's nervous or lying but the look on her face told me she wanted me to let it go So I did. I kiss her cheek and she smiles.

_"How was your day?_" she asks

I shrug." _But it's better now that I get to see you."_ I smirk. She laughs and rolls her eyes and gets off my lap and walks in the kitchen. I follow her and we all sit down for dinner. Me and Alex get a plate full and start chowing down before the girls even sit down. I see them roll their eyes at each other.

_"I gotta take a piss."_ Alex says before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

_"Nice table manners Fuentes!"_ Brittany says. He just laughs and walks away. Kiara and Brittany are talking wedding plans when we hear Alex say Brittany's name. Brittany looks up and gasps. I look at her confused and then look up at Alex who is holding a pregnancy test. **HOLY SHIT BRIT'S PREGNANT!**

* * *

**AN: I know this is short, but I'm trying!. Feel Free to send me ideas! I hope to once again do longer updates, but short updates are better than no updates!lol Anyway please review!**


	32. I'm Pregnant Kiara

Brittany and I are talking about wedding plans when Alex comes back from the bathroom calling for Brittany. She looks up and I hear her gasp. I look at her confused and she nods towards Alex who is holding one of my pregnancy tests. SHIT!

_"Britt.. Uh,, are you.. Are you pregnant?"_ he asks with a shaking voice. Brittany looks over at me not knowing what to say. I shake my head at her. She looks at me with an **"I'm sorry."** Look knowing this isn't the way I wanted to tell Carlos.

_"N-No.. Britt's not p-pregnant."_ I say quietly."_ I-I a-Am."_ I say before running to my room. I lie on my bed and hold back tears when I hear someone come in my room. I don't have to look up to know who it is. My boyfriend.. the father of my baby.. Carlos. I feel him lay on the bed next to me. I sniff and look over at him.

_"Y-You're pregnant?"_ Carlos says. I sit up and look down playing with my hands and nod.

_"A-Are you sure?_" he asks _"I mean I know Britt had that thing one time."_

_"All three tests were positive."_ I mumble. "_I highly doubt they are all wrong."_

He just nods and it's an awkward silence for what seems like forever. Carlos takes my hand and laces our fingers. I slowly look over at him.

_"I'm not mad."_ He says."_ If that's what you worried about."_

_"Y-Your not."_ I ask. He shakes his head.

_"I mean we both knew this could happen. I just I thought we were careful"_ He says. "_I don't understand this… I used a condom every time AND you're on birth control."_

_"I-I k-know Carlos, but sometimes it still happens."_ I say.

_"Did you forget to take your pill one day?"_ he asks. "_ I mean it just doesn't make sense."_ I sigh and look down. _"I mean even if the condom somehow broke you bein' on birth control would keep you from gettin' pregnant."_

_"Is that really all you're worried about is how it happened?"_ I ask annoyed. _"Knowing how it happened isn't going to change things Carlos. You know what just get out then! I need you right now and you're not being there for me so just GET OUT!"_ I cry.

* * *

**Short again I know, but bare with me until I start to get over the writer's block! **


	33. She's Pregnant Carlos

_"JUST GET OUT!"_ I heard her yell. I just looked at her and even though I needed to stay, I couldn't I needed to get out of there and that's what I did. I left not sayin bye to anyone. I told Kiara I wasn't mad, but the truth was I was. How could we be so stupid! I should have known this would happen. Mi'ama would always tell me to be careful and always have protection when sleepin' with a girl because if not she would end up pregnant. Yet! Here I am using protection and gonna be father. Don't get me wrong I love Kiara and planned on havin' kids with her one day.. Keyword one day… in the future when we're married. Not now.. Not while we're in college and hell we're not even livin together.

I'm walking down the street not really goin' anywhere. I feel bad for leavin' Kiara.. I feel like a royal jackass but I need time to myself right now. I just hope Kiara can forgive me. I hear a car come up behind me and stop. I sigh and look behind me and of course its Alex's car. That's all I need right now is to get bitched out by him. I turn facin' the car and wait for the yellin'. The car door opens and I see blonde hair. Shit!

_"Carlos Fuentes what the hello is your problem?"_ She yells at me. I was not expectin' this. Alex I can handle cause I'll just tune the shit he says out, but this crazy chica I'm not gonna Lie I'm a little scared.

_"I don't have a problemo I just need a little air."_ I say.

_"Well you're little 'I need air' moment is making your girlfriend cry!"_ she says." _She needs you right now and you just walked away! You think this is easy for her? That she wanted this? No its not and YOU'RE supposed to be there for her not your brother!"_

I just sigh and look at her." _Don't you think I know that?"_ I yell at her." _I didn't plan for this to happen either. And did you ever think that I needed someone? That I can't always be there for her especially when I need some time to myself to think things over! No because what I need or feel doesn't matter because she's the one the pregnant. But its my kid and my life too and I'm goin through hell because I'm tryin to make sense of this and I don't need you tellin' me that I fucked up bye walkin' out cause I know that! But I needed to okay! So just go back and I'll be there when I get there.!"_ I say walkin away.

_"CARLOS!"_ Brittany yells.

_"FUCK OFF ALREADY!"_ I yell at her and keep walking. I end up walkin' to miama's house. I walk in and see the little bro Luis doin' homework. That kid will go places as long as he doesn't hang 'round the bad crowd or get a chica pregnant. I sigh.

_"Luis, Dónde está mama?"_ I ask. (Where is mom? )

_"En su cuarto"_ (In her room) He says. I nod and knock on her door. She says to come in so I do. She smiles when she sees me and hugs me.

_"Carlos what brings you by?_" she asks."_ Is Kiara here?"_ I just shake my head and look down.

"_Mijo what's wrong?"_ she asks.

_"She's pregnant ma!" I_ sigh. I look down not wanting to see her face. I just hear her sigh and then sit on the bed.

_"Carlos."_ She says._" I told you to be careful."_

"_I was!_" I sigh. "_We used protection every time."_

She sighs and shakes her head." Y_ou not even done with college! How do you expect to take care of a baby and go to school huh?"_ she asks." _I'm very disappointed in you."_

_"I know."_ I say. " _I'll still go to school and work."_

" _No you won't because you won't be able to go to school and find a job to work around your school schedule and make enough money to support your family."_ She says.

_"I was so proud of Alex going to college and graduating and now getting married without getting her pregnant. I was hoping for the same with you and for Luis. You're a bright young man mijo you had so much going for you until you thought with something else."_ She says.

I sigh."_ I love her and we're getting married anyway."_ I say.

_"Yeah but at least when you got married you would be out of school and working a nice job._" She says. " _What about the marines huh? What happened with that when do you go back for that."_

_"When I'm done with school."_ I say.

_"Yeah well looks like you'll be done before you thought."_ She says and leaves the room. I sigh and take that as a sign that she's done talking. I walk out and see Luis.

_"I heard."_ He says." _She's overreactin' I'm sure she didn't mean any of it."_

_"Even if she didn't it's true._" I say.

He shrugs."_ It doesn't have to be.. I mean you can take online classes and still work people do it all the time." H_e says.

_"yeah maybe."_ I say."_ But right now I'm not worried about none of that.. I worried about Kiara and how pissed she is right now."_ I say before saying bye to Luis and walking about to talk to Kiara.


End file.
